Shape memory polymers (SMPs) are responsive polymers that can adopt desired deformed temporary shapes upon the simultaneous action of a mechanical deformation and of an external stimulus (i.e., heating above their transition temperature). Furthermore, SMPs can recover their permanent (original) shapes simply upon applying the same or a different external stimulus (e.g., heating above their transition temperature).